There exist a large number of applications wherein it is desired to provide a capability of counting and/or endorsing or cancelling documents such as tickets. Since many applications require counting devices having a capability of counting tickets accurately and at high speeds, apparatus is required which not only meets these specifications, but is further capable of counting and stacking tickets of which many may be mutilated or creased due to folding or rough handling. Typically, damaged or mutilated tickets must first be removed from a stack due to the fact that present day feeding and separating devices are incapable of counting such tickets. Even tickets which may be perfectly intact but which may be either severely folded or creased typically require special handling.
It is also desirable to provide apparatus capable of performing the above mentioned functions and which is further designed to accommodate tickets of varying length, width, thickness and finishes, as well as being capable of handling tickets formed of different materials and thicknesses which may be creased either slightly or severely or have slight or severe tears.